


“No, I’m not letting you go. It’s too early to get out of bed.”

by angelusmusicorum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8642110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelusmusicorum/pseuds/angelusmusicorum
Summary: Request from tumblr: Hi! Would you mind doing one of the sentence starters for Draco Malloy. Number three on fluff. Thank you and have a wonderful day!





	

The sun was shining your face though the owl tapping on the window was the real reason why you are awake. You rubbed attempted to rub the sleepiness out of your eyes as you yawned. The owl seemed to almost glare at you for taking who knows how long.

 

You moved the blanket off your body before you attempted to get out of bed only to be pulled back in. You huffed, slapping at the strong that were wrapped around your waist. “Draco!”

 

He groaned in response, nuzzling his head into your neck. 

 

“Darling, let go.. I have to go get the owl.”

 

“Leave it..” He mumbled.

 

“Draco, if there's even the slightest possibility that it's your mother about the kids.. Which i'm sure the twins are driving your parents insane.. Then I don't want to miss it..”

 

“No, Y/N. I’m not letting you go. It’s too early to get out of bed.”

 

“Malfoy, Merlin help you if you don't let me go right this instant then I'll-”

 

“You'll what, Mrs. Malfoy?” He tested.

 

“I'll go back home to the twins and spend the rest of our honeymoon with them.”

 

“Y/N! After we went through all the trouble to get father and mother to watch the children..”

 

You silenced him with your best glare to which he shut up immediately.

 

“I love you?” He said weakly, letting you go.

 

You shook your head and went to the window to grab the letter from the owl. You opened the envelope, browsing the contents quickly.

 

Your husband ruffled his bed hair as he regarded your semi-bare figure, “So is it really mother?”

 

You let out a soft chuckle when you finally finished the letter and gave it to your husband to read. “See for yourself..”

 

He raised a brow gently before reading letter out loud. 

“ _ Dearest mother and father,  _

_ Celeste and I wanted to ask you when you were returning from your trip not that we're bored with grandmum and grandfather or anything but-  _ **Scorpius is lying once again. Grandmother can be quite fun but she's practically playing dress up with us! We're her grandchildren not dolls for Merlin’s sake! And don't even get me started on grandfather… All he has been doing is giving grandmother more clothes to dress us up in.** **_In short, this letter is us begging you to come home..We-_ ** **I- can't take it anymore. Save us.**

**_With love,_ **

_Scorpius_ **and** **Celeste**

 

_ P.S. We might have freed some house elves as revenge.” _

 

You smiled at him. “They are definitely your children.” 

 

“What is that supposed to mean?”

 

“Really, darling? Racking up trouble like this could only come from you.”

 

“Hey! That's not- well.. They're your kids too..”

 

“That they are and I wouldn't have it any other way..” You smiled, kissing his cheek softly.


End file.
